You Can't Resist Me
by AwkwardLump305
Summary: Lily Evans finds that she can't resist Potter, even though she thinks she should. But then summer break comes to interrupt her thoughts on him, and it just confuses her more. Rated T for some slightly adult themes and this is my first story, so I don't want to get in trouble and I'm paranoid. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER; J K ROWLING HAS ALL RIGHTS/OWNERSHIP
1. Lily 1

**Is this how you're supposed to do the author's note? Oh, well. This is it, even if it's wrong. This is my first story ever, so please, PLEASE let me know if you like it or what you want me to change. I'm going to try my best to stick with tradition Hogwarts stuff, but we'll see how it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I need this because as much as I wish I was as brilliant as J. K. Rowling, I am not. I do not own the characters/Harry Potter world, Rowling does. She has all rights/ownership to all things Harry Potter. The only thing that's mine is this remake, which uses her characters. Is this too extensive?**

* * *

Technically, it wasn't a party. Exams were finally over, and we had three days of pure leisure on the Hogwarts grounds. Everyone was ecstatic. There wasn't supposed to be food in the common rooms, but I suspected that James and his friends had gotten the elves to give them some anyway. Someone had turned up their stereo very loud, but I was the only one who seemed to be concerned about getting caught. As I cast spells around the door to keep the sounds of music and livery from escaping, I really thought about it. Technically, it wasn't a party. But that didn't mean they couldn't get in trouble for it.

"Come on, Lily!" Andrea Brown giggled. She held up a bottle. "There's butterbeer!"

That explains a lot, I thought. Andrea stumbled and brushed some blonde hair out of her face, where it fell back a few seconds later.

"I'm tired!" I told her.

"No you're not!" Andrea giggled. She grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the food table, where bottles and bottles of butter beer sat next to all sorts of cakes, pies, pudding, tarts, and any other sort of dessert you can imagine. I couldn't pretend I wasn't temped... After all, I love sweets. But i knew half of these must be spiked with something, because I can't picture all of the Marauders leaving every pastry completely clean.

She was right, even though she was drunk. I shouldn't worry right now, at least not so much. I picked up a small cookie and ate it in one bite.

"Have some fun!" she slurred in a shout, slowly stumbling her way to where everyone was dancing in the common room. The couches, chairs, and tables had all been moved to the side, and many of the younger students had gone to bed. Maybe they got scared off.

Deciding it would probably be best to not be drunk and hung over for tomorrow, when I would see my parents, I made my way over to the dancing without any alcohol. Of course, being around so many people with the music so loud gave me a natural high.

A few moments later, it made no difference that I had no butter beer. A mixture of exhaustion, excitement, and lots of people made me feel high, though I was certain I hadn't done any drugs. Perhaps that cookie wasn't as innocent as I thought it was. Andrea wasn't my only friend who had drunk a little too much and was now getting crazy on the floor. Sylvia Macmillan was trying to dance with a guy who could hardly stand upright, and Janice Abbott was busy entertaining multiple guys at once.

Then, before I could do anything about it, I found myself dancing by Potter. Thankfully, the small part of my brain that was still functioning properly kept me from getting too close to him.

"Evans!" he shouted over the music. "Funny seeing you here!"

Still riding on my emotional high, I didn't turn him down. Not yet, at least.

"I know," I replied. "In my own common room! What a surprise."

"I mean dancing by me," he said. The moment the words crossed his lips, the music dies down into softer, slower beats. But no one else was affected by it. Everyone else was still hearing the hard party music.

"How'd you do that?" I asked him quietly.

He grabbed my hands and placed them around his shoulders. My brain was still processing things too slowly for me to move them. His hands were on my waist, and he was close to me. Too close.

"You hear what you want to hear," he whispered. I could easily hear him over the music, where earlier he was shouting and I could only just catch his voice.

"That's not true," I said back to him.

"And why not?"

"Because I don't like the Merlin Brothers," I told him.

"Maybe you're lying," he said.

"I don't lie."

"You've lied to me."

"When?" I said, honestly wracking my brain to think of a time I've lied to him.

"You told me that you didn't like me."

I stared up at him for a moment, into those chocolate brown eyes of his. He hadn't messed up his hair in a while, but it was still unruly. In a good way, I decided. But I'd never tell James that.

"Evans?" he asked.

"What?" I said, snapping back to the present.

"Are you telling me that you were lying?"

"About what?" I said. I couldn't recall what we were talking about. I hadn't even had any butterbeers yet…

"When you said you didn't like me," he prompted, looking at me strangely.

"I don't like you, though," I said. Three little words popped into the back of my brain, but I quickly shoved them from my mind. Not now. Not while I seemed to have little control over what spewed out of my mouth. Not while they weren't even really true. Or were they...? I pushed that thought out of my mind right now, too.

He smiled widely. "You're good, Evans," he said. "But you don't fool me."

I hardly even fooled myself. "Is there something you're trying to say to me, Potter?" I asked him.

"I'm saying go out with me, Evans," he whispered. His eyes were so persuasive, his tone so endearing… I almost said yes right then and there, but I stopped myself. I tried to regain my composure. I couldn't cave. Not now, because I'd regret it later. This is why you turned down the alcohol, remember Lily? So you wouldn't say yes. So don't say yes.

I leaned in close to his face, my nose inches from his. I had to stand on my tippy toes, and he was looking down, but I was close enough that it didn't matter. Using all the self control I could muster, I whispered back, "No." It took everything I had not to kiss him.

I stood back a little and stared at his face. I couldn't make out his expression for a moment, before he reached up and messed up his hair.

"You'll say yes someday, Evans," he said confidently.

"What makes you think that?" I asked him.

"Because you can't resist me," he said. I couldn't decide if he truly believed it or if he was more interested in convincing himself.

I thought about that for a moment. It held some truth to it. A month ago, I would have claimed I hated James Potter, and I would have been telling the truth. If it weren't for these silly teenage hormones that had crept into my brain right now, I wouldn't have changed my opinion of him. I still haven't, I just find it harder to keep that opinion in my mind when I'm looking in those chocolate brown eyes of his.

No. My opinion of him three months ago was the one i should have kept. So why was I still dancing here with him? Was it because I figured the last day couldn't hurt? Was it because I thought he'd forget it all in the morning? Because I hadn't seen Potter drink anything. If either of us would forget it, it would be me. Maybe that was why i allowed myself to dance with him for a few more minutes. What you don't know can't hurt you, right? Ignorance is bliss.

"Lily!" I heard Janice shout. I turned and my hands dropped from Potter's shoulders like lead weights. He quickly removed his hands from my waist. "Lily!" she shouted again. I finally spotted her in the crowd and waved.

When I turned around, James was gone.

"Lily!" Janice slurred, putting her arm on my shoulder and using me as support. "Lily," she said once more.

"What?" I asked her.

"Sylvia is upstairs crying," she said.

Potter forgotten, I hurried upstairs with Janice until I found Sylvia, leaning over a bucket filled with the leftovers of what she ate earlier that night.

"Lily," Sylvia sobbed out uncontrollably, gasping three times just in my name. "Lily, I..."

"What, Sylvia?" I asked her, holding her hair out of her face as she unleashed more leftovers into the bucket. Janice attempted to use a vanishing spell to get rid of it, but she only made more vomit. I lifted my want and vanished it easily.

"I don't feel good," she gasped.

I smiled. I figured that much. "It's okay, Syl. You'll be okay. We're here now."

I caught a weak smile on her pretty face before she got sick again and threw up all over the floor. I took advantage of the vanishing spell once more.


	2. Lily 2

**Okay I'm gonna say this now because it won't make sense if I don't (what did I just say?). I'm titling chapter based on whose point of view it is and what number it is (like Lily 1, Lily 2, James 1, Lily 3, James 2, etc.) because I suck at chapter names. Also, my summary is going to take a while to come into effect, but that stuff will happen. Please just be patient :) I'm making the timeline confusing on purpose, trust me... ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as much as I wish I did. J. K. Rowling does, and pretty much all of the characters in here belong to her. Except a couple I made up that aren't quite as good. All things HP belong to Rowling**

**This chapter is significantly longer than the last... Will you tell me how you like it? PLEASE?! Reviews would be greatly appreciated :)**

* * *

2 Days Earlier

"Lily, just listen to me!" Severus shouted, walking quickly to keep up with me.

"I don't want to hear it, Severus," I said back, my voice cold. I don't look at him.

"Lily, I'm sorry!"

I whirled around, all the anger and hurt I'd been bottling up inside me coming out at once.

"I told you, Severus! You had your chance to apologize. I've been making excuses for why I'm friends with you for far too long now. I can't just sit here while you do all this… this stuff to people! What happened to Mary MacDonald wasn't okay, and until you stop taking part in those acts, you have way too much to apologize to me for."

"Lily, I never meant to hurt you," he said.

I stare into his depthless black eyes, and know that he means it.

"But it doesn't matter, Severus," I told him, "because you've done it too many times before now. You call all other witches and wizards born to Muggles Mudbloods. I'm not any different."

"I can explain myself!" he protested.

"You don't need to," I said. "There's nothing to protest."

With that, I turned on my heel and hurriedly walked away from him. I didn't want him to see me crying.

There aren't many places you can go to get some privacy at Hogwarts. There's always the first floor girls' bathroom, but Myrtle's in there. Then again, she's why no one ever goes in there.

Eventually, I decided to just go for a walk. All my books were in my dormitory upstairs, and I didn't have another class for a few hours. When I made my way out to the grounds, I was reminded why I didn't go out there earlier. The snow on the ground was frozen, making it slippery. Not to mention I could see my breath in the cold.

Stupid, stupid Lily. Why did it have to be so difficult? I felt awful for what I did to Severus, but how can he expect me to forgive him again? Doing all that Dark stuff just isn't okay to me, and I've told him to stop. I've told him I don't like his friends. What else can I do?

Not to mention my friends. Sylvia and Janice never ceased drawling on and on about whatever mischief Severus had been up to recently. "Severus cursed Wilma," or "Severus hexed Hannah," was all I ever heard these days.

Maybe the worst part about it was that I knew there was truth to their words. The Severus that told me about witches, wizards, and wands was a different person. Sev was always kind and sort of introverted, which was fine with me. Sylvia and Janice could never seem to shut up, while Sev always knew that sometimes silence was golden.

I kick the ground in anger. What was I supposed to do? You can't relive the past, and things change. Severus definitely has. I knew I hadn't… Or had I? Was I the hypocritical one here? No, no. I'd never approved of Dark magic. I'd never thought bullying was okay, and using magical powers for that was even worse. So why had Severus changed? Was it something I had done?

I was only out for a few minutes when I saw them. The Marauders, all out by that one stupid tree. I hadn't realized I was heading near that tree before. Probably because I was too caught up on Severus.

I quickly changed my direction, hoping Potter wouldn't catch me.

"Evans!"

Damn. I started walking faster.

"Evans, wait up!" Potter shouts, moving closer to me.

"I'm not in the mood right now, Potter," I growl. I make a point not to look at him.

"Oh, don't worry," he says, his stride falling perfectly next to mine. Damn his long legs. "I can make anyone in the mood for James Potter."

"Seriously," I say, hoping all evidence of my crying fit from earlier was gone. "Not now."

"What's wrong?" he says, seeming to finally catch on to my obvious bad mood.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with," I said, my tone still unwelcoming. It didn't seem to bother him.

"Was it Snivellus again, Evans? Should I get him for you?" he asked, pulling out his wand and playing with it.

"Shut your mouth, Potter," I snarled.

"I was only offering to help, Lillykins. Say the words and he'll be hexed to a pulp," he said cheerfully, relishing in the thought.

"You disgust me, Potter," I said, turning to pace him. It was never easier than that moment for me to stare at his handsome face, deep into those brown eyes that searched mine so endlessly, and turn him down. Not that to had ever been difficult before, but his complete lack of sensitivity made it even easier.

"Don't be mean, Evans," he said, giving me the puppy dog face.

I'll admit it, his puppy dog face was good. Unfortunately, it wasn't good enough. At least not for me, anyway.

"I'll stop being mean to you when you stop being mean to everyone else, Potter."

"Oh, come on," he said. "I'm only really mean to Snivellus, anyway."

"You're mean to anyone who doesn't adore you."

"I'm not mean to you."

"I guess I'm the unfortunate exception then, huh?"

"Go out with me, Evans," he said.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Not this again. Not his pathetic asking out _again_. "Potter, don't make me do this again with you."

"I'm not making you do anything. I'm just encouraging you to say yes," he said. "Just go out with me, Evans."

"I will not go out with you, Potter. Now please, leave me alone." With that, I hurried off. I could only take so much of Potter at a time, especially when he was so infuriating.

Back in the common room, I tried to calm myself down. I grabbed my Charms book, opened it up to the first page I found, and started reading. Well, I tried to. My eyes kept going over the same line over and over again, my brain elsewhere as I attempted to calm myself down with one of my best subjects. I gave up after a few minutes.

"Lily! I thought you were out with Sev," Janice said, walking into the common room. Sylvia was right behind her.

"Severus had other priorities," said, my struggling to keep my voice smooth.

"Oh," Sylvia said, knowing what that meant. "Well, you'll never believe what just happened!" she shrieked.

"What?" I asked, closing my book and putting away. I'd never be able to focus with my friends here if I couldn't even focus without them.

"Sirius just–" Sylvia started.

"Asked me out!" Janice finished, obviously too excited to hold in the news.

"That's great!" I said, giving her a hug. "How did it happen?"

I didn't listen too closely to Janice's tale. I caught bits and pieces. Sirius had left with James right after they'd seen me, and they somehow made the clouds spell "Janice." They'd gotten her out there and Sirius had asked her out, and of course she said yes. There really wasn't that much to the story, but Janice embellished it.

As she told me all the little details, I felt sort of sad. I didn't have that many problems with Sirius. I mean, he was pretty similar to Potter and all, but he wasn't as bad. He wasn't as arrogant, but he was pretty close. Janice was now on her third boyfriend, after Gordon Bones and William Finnigan. Sylvia hadn't had nearly as many boyfriends, but she and Ben Prewitt had gone steady all last year and half of this year. So far, I was the only one of us that hadn't gotten a boyfriend.

I felt silly worrying about such things. I know I shouldn't care. I could easily fix that by going out with Potter, but I'm too stubborn for that. I'd sooner throw myself off the astronomy tower than date that arrogant toerag.

I can't pretend I don't know why Janice has so many guys after her. Her thick, wavy blonde hair makes her look like a beach babe, not to mention her startlingly electric blue eyes and gorgeous smile. She has long, thin legs and a perfect hourglass figure. I can't pretend I'm not jealous.

Sylvia's black hair isn't as long as Janice's, and it's thinner, but it's very shiny and soft. She has a few freckles, not nearly as many as I do. She's just a few inches shorter than Janice, and few inches taller than me.

"Isn't that amazing?" Janice's excitement brought me back to reality.

"Yeah!" I say. "That's so adorable!"

I paid more attention to the conversation after that, but my mind still wandered.

I couldn't get my mind of Severus that night. I knew I should get some sleep, because I had exams tomorrow, but I couldn't. My mind wouldn't let me rest.

Giving up, I decided on another walk. Maybe I could make my body tired and force my brain into sleep.

I probably should have been patrolling anyway, as a prefect, but I took the night off. Sort of. The corridors were long and empty, with only my unsettling thoughts to fill them.

I just couldn't forgive myself for what I did to Severus, but I couldn't bring myself to go apologize to him. If the guilt would eat me like this for the next year, I didn't think I could do it.

I found the corridor I was looking for. The one closest to the Quidditch pitch, the one with windows lining the entire south side. I looked out at the night sky. It was so much prettier here, away from the city. Magic keeps the sky clear of all pollutants, so some night you could see the Milky Way. Tonight wasn't one of those nights, but I could see the full moon shining brightly in the sky, not a cloud in sight.

I heard footsteps. I knew I shouldn't be caught out of bed. Except that I'm a prefect, and that doesn't mean that whoever else is out of bed is.

I tiptoed quietly towards the footsteps, keeping my wand out. I peeked around a corner, knowing I can't be far away. I kept hearing more footsteps.

I turned another corner, and found myself walking right into…

"Remus?" But he was supposed to take the night off, too. All the prefects were. For exams…

"Lily?" he said, turning around. His eyes were wide, like he's scared. "Lily, you have to get out of here!" he said. He paid no attention to how loud his voice was. "Tell the teachers, tell Dumbledore and Dippet that I–"

"Lily, get out of there!" I heard James shout for somewhere behind me.

"What's going on?" I said.

"Lily! Leave! Now!" Remus shouted. His voice got deeper, more like a growl.

My body froze. I watched in horror as the kind, intelligent person I had known started to disfigure horrible. His back curved in ways that should have made his spine snap. His face morphed, his nose growing out from his face, along with his mouth, hair sprouting from every inch of his skin–

I screamed. Remus wasn't Remus anymore. He was… he was…

James grabbed my arm and started running.

"Don't just stand there, run!" he commanded, dragging me along like a ragdoll.

My body refused to react for a moment. What just happened? When I gained back composure, I started running with James beside me.

"What," I start.

"Not now," he says. "Dumbledore first," he pants, sprinting faster now.

I caught up with him. His legs may be much longer than mine, but mine are quicker.

James wasted no time pounding on Dumbledore's door when he got to the office.

"Dumbledore!" he shouted, "Dumbledore, Dumbledore, please!"

I pulled out my wand and shakily unlocked the door.

"Good heavens, children," Dumbledore said as we ran into his office. He seemed to be just getting up. "What is so horrible that it cannot wait until morning?"

"Lupin didn't get his potion," Potter said, all in one breath.

Dumbledore's face registered little shock, but rather more concern. "Oh, dear. I thought I had some whipped up… Where is he?" he asked.

"Last we saw, in the South wing."

This seemed to make Dumbledore slightly more urgent.

"In the castle?"

"He was trying to get out, sir, because he knew it was coming, and he hadn't gotten the potion, but he…" Potter said. I haven't seen him this serious since… I've never seen him so serious.

"We'll have to get him out. It will take too long to evacuate the school… Potter, I must say, if you would please," Dumbledore began.

"I'll help," he said, nodding his head dutifully.

"What wrong?" I asked, wondering if the two forgot about me.

"You stay here, Evans," Potter said to me, before turning to Dumbledore again.

"I'm afraid we will need her help, Potter, and we will need it now. Come. I will explain on the way. Firstly, we must catch young Lupin's attention before anything else does."

Somehow, as we ran to find a demented Lupin in the castle, I still found myself worrying about exams.

"Professor Dumbledore," I said as we ran through the corridors, "What about exams tomorrow?"

"We will have to discuss that later, Miss Evans," Dumbledore replied.

"Worrying about exams, Evans?" Potter said to me, elbowing me.

"Shut up," I snapped.

It was fairly easy to find Lupin. He hadn't done too much damage yet, unless you count ripping up a few paintings and crashing some suits of armor, but that wasn't the difficult part.

"I must ask too much of you right now," Dumbledore said to us quietly as we watch Lupin from afar. I hoped he couldn't smell my new strawberry shampoo. "Only I can open the gate to let him out into the forest tonight, and I must do that. But I must ask you two to distract him and lead him there, so that when he gets there, the door will be open. Can you two do that?"

It wasn't a question of whether we would. It was a question of whether we could.

"Yes, sir," I said to him.

James nodded.

"Good. Then I hope to see you both alive and well by the front door in a few minutes. Good luck." With that, he started running much faster than I would have expected Dumbledore to be able to run towards the front of the school.

"I think we were just told my Dumbledore to distract a demented Lupin."

"He's not demented," Potter said angrily.

"Then what's wrong with him?"

Just then, my foot accidentally kicked one of the fallen suits of armor. What once was Lupin stared up at me and sniffed the air. I bet it smelled like strawberries to him.

He started charging us. Potter grabbed my hand for the second time tonight and I ran with him away.

"Where do we go?" I asked.

"Somewhere we won't get trapped," he said.

Of course, that meant it was such a brilliant idea for us to go up to the astronomy tower. I could hear the snarls of the Lupin beast behind us, going marginally slower than we were. But that didn't mean he wouldn't catch up with us when we had nowhere else to go.

When we reached the top, I knew we were doomed. There was only one staircase after all, and Lupin was close behind us.

We ran to the wall and looked over. That was a fall I wasn't willing to take. Turning back around, I could hear the footsteps growing louder and louder, the snarls becoming more and more pronounced.

"Do you trust me, Lily Evans?" James said to me.

What sort of question was that? "No," I said, looking at him.

"I guess you'll have to," he said. With that, he wrapped his arms around me, and before I could get out of his grip, he swung us over the edge of the castle, launching us into free fall, towards the earth below.

The last thing I remember is a howl, calling to us from the tower, as if the human behind it knew what it had forced us to do.


	3. Lily 3

**Two things: I accidentally made James' eyes the wrong color. Pretend I said hazel the first time, okay? Thanks. And I realized after I wrote this chapter that none of them study at all for exams, even though it's the week of. That's sort of completely and utterly unrealistic, but just pretend it isn't okay? Please? Sorry. I'll try to do better next time :/**

**Oh, and this chapter is after Lily 2, but before Lily 1. There will probably be a Lily 4 that will come in between this one and Lily 1. Lily 1 is just sort of out of order right now, but I like it there. Kind of. Eh, I just don't want to move it. Oh, well. I'll probably explain this more later. Maybe. Probably not. Just know this is before the first chapter, but after the second, okay?**

**I don't want to do this again...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ITS CHARACTERS. Bleh. This is annoying.**

* * *

My body aches. Everywhere. I try to roll over on my side, but after flexing my muscles, I stop. That's not a good idea.

"Evans?" a voice says.

I moan. Not Potter.

"Evans, are you awake?"

"No," I groan.

"How are you feeling?"

Like I want to be left alone. I don't say anything though. I try to stretch out, but it hurts. Of course, it feels good at the same time.

"Are you all right, Evans?" he asks.

"Could you give me a moment?" I ask, my voice sharp. He doesn't say anything.

I slowly open my eyes and look around. Potter looks completely fine, and by that I mean undamaged, other than his messy hair. He's staring at me, though. That's not too unusual, so it doesn't really make me too uncomfortable.

Looking around, I'm in the hospital wing. That's not a shock. The only other patients are a third year girl next to me and lump across from me. Upon closer inspection, it's…

"Lupin," I whisper.

I'm not afraid of the lump. Okay, I'm not extremely excited about how it's right across from me. But it appears to be healing, too, so it probably won't come after me. And it is Lupin, after all. Remus is one of the most sensible people I know.

"What happened last night?" I ask James, reluctant to have him tell me the tale.

He sort of shrugs. "Full moon," he says.

"Really, Potter?" I ask him. I don't stop looking at Lupin's body across from mine.

"I…" Potter starts. "I think Dumbledore should explain this one."

I stare at him blankly. He's serious. He's really going to pass up an opportunity for me to listen to him. That means something is wrong.

"Why aren't you in your bed, Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey snaps, rushing out of her office.

James jumps back into his bed, which is next to Lupin's.

"You leave the other patients alone, Mr. Potter," she says, glaring a little at him.

"Good morning, Poppy!" Dumbledore's voice booms. "How are the patients?" he asks.

"They're supposed to be sleeping," she says coldly.

"It is rather early," Dumbledore says, as if he hadn't thought of the time. "But I have some business to attend to with some of my students. Is little Cheryl here ready to be discharged?"

"I suppose I could…" Madam Pomfrey says unhappily.

"Great! I shall give her the good news."

I watch as Dumbledore helps Cheryl out of the hospital wing, leaving just Lupin, Potter, and myself as the only patients.

When Dumbledore enters again, he heads straight for me.

"Good morning, Miss Evans," he says politely.

"Good morning, sir," I reply.

"Now," he says, cutting me off from continuing. "I assume you are rather confused about last night," he says quietly.

I nod. Potter gets up and walks over so that he is on my other side.

"Miss Evans, all I ask of you right now is that you do not think any differently of Lupin as you did yesterday. The same boy you have attended school with all these years is still there. He's is pretty much all that's there, except at the full moon."

"Lily, Lupin's a werewolf," James says quietly and quickly.

I stare at him for a moment, waiting for it to all be a joke. But he doesn't do his half-smile, or laugh. He just stares at me with a completely straight face.

"Merlin, you're serious," I say, looking back and forth between the both of them.

"Actually, I'm James," he says, flashing me that half-smile. I ignore him.

I turn back to Professor Dumbledore. "How?" Is all I can manage to say.

"Lupin was attacked when he was very young. We have always been able to take him away from the other students on the nights with the full moon, however, tonight it was my mistake. I thought that Lupin could serve out his detention before the moon came out–"

"Detention?" I ask. "Lupin?" Sure, he hung out with James, Sirius, and Peter, but he usually didn't stoop to their levels.

"Yes, Miss Evans, even Lupin makes mistakes," Dumbledore smiles at me. "But remember: Lupin is still the same person he was two days ago. He just…"

"… has a furry little problem," James says, smiling slightly.

Dumbledore looks like he isn't completely approving of this statement, but agrees grudgingly. "Yes, he has a 'furry little problem,' I suppose."

I look across at Lupin, who is still unmoving.

"Is he okay?" I ask him.

"Yes," Professor Dumbledore assures me. "And so are you, thanks to Mr. Potter here."

I raise an eyebrow. "He threw us off the astronomy tower," I tell him.

"And if he hadn't, you would either be in for a much longer stay here, or not at all. His cushioning charm wasn't as excellent as your would have been, I'm sure, Miss Evans, but if such a question came up on the N.E.W.T. exams, I think Mr. Potter would pass."

Potter is still smiling at me.

"When can I leave?" I ask.

"Madam Pomfrey says she'll have you out this morning, if you drink one of her tonics."

"Give it to me," I say sitting up even straighter. I don't want to be in here with Potter any longer than I have to.

"However, there is one last thing I must address with you. The official story cannot be the actual story, am I clear, Miss Evans?" he says.

I nod. "James spiked one of my toffees and accidentally also ate some himself. Everyone will believe that," I say.

"I'm not that stupid, Lily," Potter says.

"Don't flatter yourself," I say to him.

He makes a face at me. "I want the tonic, too," he says, as Madam Pomfrey walks by.

"In a moment," she says impatiently. "And get back in your bed."

"I shall be seeing you in Transfiguration, Miss Evans, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore says, nodding to us and walking out. "Don't keep them waiting too long, Poppy," he adds on his way out.

A few moments later, I'm walking with James to the common room.

"You don't have to thank me, you know," he says.

"I wasn't going to," I reply.

"What's got your knickers in a twist, Evans?" he asks.

"Take a guess," I challenge him.

"What did Snivellus do?"

"It wasn't Severus!" I say to him, slightly louder than I would have hoped.

"Couldn't be me, could it?" he says. "You like me too much."

"Actually, I don't really like you at all," I correct him.

"Why won't you give me a chance, Evans?" he asks.

"Because it wouldn't change my mind."

"Just go out with me, Evans," he says casually.

"I'm not going to dignify that question with a response."

He steps out in front of me and puts his hands on my shoulders. "One date? It won't hurt you, you know."

I narrow my eyes. "I don't believe a word of that. And my answer is still no."

"For now," he says, releasing me and letting me walk forward again. I do so, hoping he'll leave me alone.

"And forever," I add.

"Someday, Evans," he starts excitedly, "Someday you'll be totally and completely in love with me."

"Don't hold your breath," I tell him.

"And when that day comes," he continues, ignoring me, "You'll tell me that you were wrong and that you wish you'd given a chance a lot sooner."

"Actually, why don't you hold your breath," I tell him. "That would probably shut you up."

"What can I do to make you go out with me, Evans?" he asks.

I think for a moment. "You could not be Potter for a day. Or a year. Or forever."

"If it's just the name, Lily… That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

I stop walking a take a deep breath. "You really test my patience, Potter," I tell him, closing my eyes and taking a moment to regain my self-control.

"I don't have to, you know," he says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask him.

"Go out with me, and you'll find out," he whispers in my ear.

My eyes snap open and I almost slap him.

"Just leave me alone," I grumble to him, storming off. I try not to think of how pink my cheeks are at the moment.

"Just think about it!" he shouts. "Potter and Evans!"

I don't see him for the rest of the day.

Andrea and I decide to sit out by the lake.

"There's an awful lot of dandelions out right now," she says.

"Yeah," I reply. I'm not in the mood for conversing.

"I wish they were bigger," she mumbles.

"_Engorgio_," I mutter, pointing at the dandelions. They swell up to the size of golf balls.

"I could have done that," she says.

"But you didn't," I tell her. My voice is snappier than I would have liked.

"Is something wrong?" she asks.

Yeah. Remus is a werewolf and Potter saved my life. "No. I'm just tired." Great excuse, Lily.

"Well, if you ever need anything, I'm here. You know that, right?" she says.

I nod. "Yeah."

Sylvia and Janice make their way over to us.

"Where have you guys been?" Sylvia asks.

"Here," I shrug.

They both plop down next to us. Sylvia enchants the dandelions to make themselves into a chain.

"It's more fun if you o it by hand," Andrea tells them.

Sylvia shrugs. "I like magic better."

My brain sort of shuts out their petty conversation for a while. I'm focused on last night's events. More importantly, how I hadn't seen Remus yet. Was he okay? I couldn't get an opinion of what happened to form in my head yet.

Was it his fault? No, he couldn't control it. He did tell me to get out of there. But should I be afraid of him? I don't think so. Like Dumbledore said, he's the same person he was earlier. He just has… a furry little problem that comes once a month. He's not so different from the rest of us, except that he gets a little unmanageable at the full moon. I mean, there's not much more he can do except get out of the way, is there?

I guess I'll see him in class later today. We don't have any exams today until later this evening, in Potions, and I'm not worried about Potions. Slughorn will probably just pass me if I show up. And we've got astronomy tonight, but that's later.

"And he said he'll visit me over the summer!" Janice says dreamily.

"That's great!" I say, guessing she's talking about Sirius.

"Yeah. I hope he doesn't wait too long. Sometimes, Muggle dates can be so adorable. Like how they'll got to movies! I want to go to the movies so badly! It seems so strange… I mean, the pictures we have already move, so why watch them for over an hour?"

"They tell stories," I tell her, deciding I need to pay more attention to my friends. "And some of them are really good."

"Like?" she asks.

I think for a moment. "Depends on what you want to see."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Andrea buts in, "some are romance, others comedy, and some more action." Andrea's mother is a Muggle, and she encourages them to participate in Muggle activities.

"Romance?" Janice asks, interested.

"Try The Vow or Pride and Prejudice," I tell her. "But guys don't usually like romance. Sirius will probably want to watch an action movie."

"Like?" Janice continues.

Andrea and I continue telling her all about Muggle movies, while Sylvia continues to make daisy chains. When we've finished explaining all about why people would ever watch tragedies, Sylvia floats all the daisy chains onto our heads so we wear them like crowns.

"When does the Potions exam start?" she asks.

I blink. "Probably about now," I say.

We all stand up and throw the daisy chains aside, running to Potions. On my way, I'm reminded that I'll see Remus. I hope he's okay.

* * *

**Yuck. I hope you guys like this story because I'm already starting to lose interest... If you've got any ideas on how I can spice it up, please help me! REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE! Help me out, please? I mean, I think i know where this story is going... A little. Vaguely. But you could always give me suggestions :) I'd probably listen, because you've probably got better ideas than I do...**


End file.
